User blog:Tagion/World of Legends (On-topic LW discussion)
Hey guys, Tagion here. Well, I've been playing Legend World on Ota's sim (this right here.) since it came out on the weekend, and I've been HOOKED! Other than when I was testing DDW, every match I had (85%) was playing/against in test, with Legend World. I'll post a Decklist at the end. So, now that I've finally saw how the deck works, and pretty much have a fair experience with it, I'll give some of my discoveries or thoughts. Points concerning how LW plays in General 'Gauge Issues' *Legend World does not have Gauge Issues, especially if in a well built deck. *Often at times I've had a surplus of Gauge. And I've wished that I could have the cards in the Gauge rather than having to Charge them, which burns my deck. But it's not like you can use all your powerful cards in one burst (not that you should). *Resource Management is still key, as you can easily burn all of your Gauge. It's a weird sense of balance in both Deck Building and Gameplay. But I love it. 'Defensive Power' *Holy Grail is a good card. Despite not blocking attacks with a closed center, or referencing the original Legend at all in ability, this card does have its uses. However, only in Weapon Based Decks or Heroes. *One of the best defensive cards in the World, nay Game, is Power of Mythology. It can block both Link Attacks and normal, regardless of field orientation. And it has two other effects that can be amazing. It's 2 Gauge cost is fine, but at few times can be irritating. *Shield of Achilles and Divine Protection, Prydwen are excellent. However you need to know when to block what amount of damage. *Ainsel's Damage Rebound IS NOT A BAD CARD! 'It shouldn't be run at 4, I mean 12 Gauge is still a leap. But when you are hit with an 8 crit attack and can say "Lol, Ainsel!"...It's not a staple, but it isn't bad. *Divine Armor, Aegis is a Paradox. It can reduce Burn damage, Impact damage 'cept for Gargantua, Penetrate (which makes little sense because offensive weapon=open center but whatever), and Spectral Strike, the skill it was designed to combat. But half of these things are specific to certain Worlds...I don't like using it. :( 'Offensive Power *Alot. *I'm not kidding. *Hrunting can be ridiculous. *Most monsters can wreck things thrown at them. Wydar Sarkal, especially with Decree of Dullahan and/or Power of Mythology's Penetrate/+5000 Power skill, can destroy anything. 'Attributes/Gameplay Styles' *Hero/Equipment Change Weapons - Good Gauge Management (especially with King Arthur), can be prone to high crit gameplay and weapons can clog hands. But overall easy to get into and Heros play nicely. EC is also a fine mechanic. *Olympus/Wydar Sarkal - Wydar are mostly filler, so that decks can be complete. They aren't bad filler either, and with their support can be deadly. Olympus is middle ground. It isn't concrete with what the deck is supposed to do, except for the Gorgon engine (which isn't as stable by itself). Like Wydar, the Gorgons and Olympus are to be placed in other playstyles to help. The 'Pure' style is fair, don't run weapons, and control/destroy. It's a fun deck that can hold its own against most decks, however against high Aggro (like Danger World) it's easy to crumble. *Asgard - This Deck can generate so much Gauge...I often lose combo pieces to Gauging. Advance planning skills, and the ability to make good combos on the fly is essential, but it can be deadly in the right hands. Ice Blade is a great card to discard. All support is fine, however more is needed. 'Finishing Power!' - Or Boss Spells/cards. ''' *Sword of the King, Excalibur isn't as good as it seems IMO. I've barely managed to get the requirements, and then I either don't have the final 2 pieces. I guess I'm not worthy :/ . You can run as much Hero as possible and then 4 Fimbulwinter to send cards to the drop for free, but I'm too OCD in Mythology to do this. When you do get him, though, it's sweet. *Great Spell, Thunder of Zeus is interesting. It's cost isn't hard, but it's something you'd have to make sure you have fuel afterwards. Destroying 4000 or less Defense is fairly good, and the extra 2 damage is a plus. *Great Spell, Ragnarok does it's job. Unless you opponent randomly negates it, (in which case either have Breathen Gard or cry.) the End of the World is seriously powerful. It can lead to being immediately countered since you have little cards in hands and your opponent somehow survives the initial attack. So you have to make sure. LW DECKLIST(S?) '''Army of One Legend World (Anime).png|Most important Card. BT04-0036EN.png|The Buddy Monster. BT04-0013EN.png|King Arthur Pendragon, an important piece in the deck. BT04-0058EN.png|Ainsel has saved me from defeat more than once, it deserves its spot. BT04-0016EN.png|Staple in all of my decks tbh. BT04-0015EN.png|When you discard an Item with Merlin, re-add the card with Sylph! :) The deck I've been dreaming of. Army of One! Inspired from Shosetsu Kirisame, name taken from Lightning (FFXIII) ultimate skill. A normal Heroes Deck, except with a little personal touches here or there. Feel free to 'reference '(not steal/netdeck, although it's bound to happen) the deck. It works well as is for me, but any comments are welcomed. Mostly posted it for safe keeping if Ota sim goes down, or I'm making it irl, or I delete the deck accidentally. Category:Blog posts